Her Butler His Mistress The Contract
by UsagiBunBun
Summary: He found her. She wanted a contract. The contract is what holds them together. What will happen when the contract is over? Will he get what he wants? Is she willing to give it up? Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure dressed in black walked up to a room and opened it. The figured walked over to the window and opened the curtains. It walked to a door that lead to the bathroom. The figure filled the bathtub with warm water and added a fragrance of vanilla. The figure walked out of the bathroom and towards the figured that laid on the bed being covered by a dark silk blanket.

"Mistress, it's time to get up" the figure spoke.

The figure in bed shifted, and slowly a pair of eyelids opened to reveal light blue eyes.

"Mistress" the figure said again.

The light blue eyes followed the figure as it moved around grabbing the mistress robe. The mistress rose from the bed and allowed the figure to put on the robe around her. Her eyes never leaving the figure that was now in front of her. The figure tied the robe around her waist and steps back to look at her.

"Your bath is ready Mistress" the figure said as it followed the Mistress to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom the door was closed, a maid walked in bowed to the figure and entered the bathroom. The figure moved and went to do the bed after the figure went to the closet and choose a dress, shoes, and jewelry and laid them on the bed. The bathroom door opened and out came the maid who looked at the figure. The figure nodded and left the room. The maid went to the bed and grab the cloths as the Mistress stepped out of the bathroom and into the room. The Mistress stood as she let the maid help her with the dress and shoes. Soon she stood sitting in front of the mirror, her eyes watched as the maid brush and did her hair. Soon the maid was done and bowed to the mistress. The Mistress stood and walked out of the room followed by the maid. She walked down the long hallway until she came to a stop at the top of some stairs, where she walked down the stairs and stopped before she came to the compete end of the stairs. There in front of her stood everyone who served her. They all bowed and wished her a good morning, she nodded and kept walking towards the dining room where breakfast was to be served. The figure walked towards her and opened the seat so she may sit down. She sat down and the figure pushed her in, bringing in front of her a plate that had some toast, egg and bacon. The Mistress grabbed a fork and began to eat.

"Orange juice, Mistress?" the figure asked.

The Mistress nodded and watched as he poured her orange juice in a cup. She took it and drank from it. Soon she finished eating and left the room. She walked through hallways until she reached a study room. She entered and took a seat at the desk. She looked at a stack of papers that were in front and began to read them. The door open and a figure walked in pushing a cart in that contain a tea set and a plate being covered. The figure stood and poured tea into a teacup and set it down in front of the Mistress. The Mistress took it and breathed in the scent, she smiled and took a sip of it as the figure set a plate with a dessert on it. The Mistress then took a fork and grabbed a small section of the desserts, she smiled as she flavored the piece. Dark eyes stared at her as she licked her lips.

"Mistress, today's schedule is-"

"Cancel everything" the mistress said.

"But, todays details and meetings are very important" the figure commented as it refilled the cup of tea.

"I don't care. Do I have to repeat myself?" the mistress question.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry. I'll cancel everything right away" the figure said as it left the room with a bow to the young mistress that was sitting in the desk.

The mistress stared at the spot where the figure was before closing her eyes and leaning in the chair. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and opened a drawer that required a key. She took out a picture frame and looked at the picture, there you can see a smiling family and a daughter about 16 years old smiling happily in between them.

"Happy birthday,….mama" the mistress said as she then replaced the picture frame in the drawer and locked it shut.

The young mistress then stood and left her study room. She walked the long hallways of her home and turned corners and kept walking the long paths, paths that never seemed to end. She came to a sudden stop as she watched her servants "clean" the library, more like messing it up. She watched how they all seemed to get along well even when they came from different places and their purposes where different the often referred themselves as a family. She smiled faintly and kept walking until she came to the top of the stairs. Where she elegantly walked down, when she got to the last step she said:

"Prepare the carriage."

"Of course Mistress, where is that we will be going?" the figure asked as it helped the mistress into a coat.

"Town" the mistress said.

"Of course" the figure said and helped the young mistress into the carriage and told the driver where to go before getting into the carriage as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. R &R! THANK YOU~**

The mistress walked onto the familiar streets with the figure behind her a few feet away. She walked into a shop and the figure followed inside.

"Hello and welcome to Mimis dress shop. How may I help you?" a kind lady asked.

"I'm here to pick up an order" the mistress said with a serious blank face.

"Of course, may I have your name?"

The mistress gave a slight sight before answering, "Tsukino."

The lady eyes got wide as she said sorry and ran off to get the order. A few minutes later she came out again with a box, the box was received by the figure who had been waiting behind the mistress. The mistress then proceeded to nod and leave while the figure payed and left with said box following after the young mistress. They kept walking avoiding the people who seemed to stare and whisper about them. Soon they arrived at a shop, where the mistress walked in and was immediately seated. The figure sat in front of her and watched and the mistress was poured tea and was given a small pastry. The mistress sniffed the tea and took a small sip. The figure watched her as she took her sip of the tea,

"Repulsive" she stated.

"Mistress?" the figure questioned.

"The tea, it's repulsive. No taste. No class. I do not care for such thing. Let's go" the mistress said as she stood up and left.

The figure stood and looked at the still full cup of tea, the figure smirked and left following the young mistress.

"When we get back, make me some tea" the young mistress said.

"Of course Mistress" the figure said as it watched the bored face of the mistress in front of him.

The mistress seemed to be deep in thought and did not notice the pair of dark blue eyes look at her, studying every move she made. The mistress closed her eyes a few moments later she opened them again and looked at the figure in front of her,

"What is my schedule for tomorrow?" the mistress asked as she stared at the figure.

"You have an appointment with Miss. Rei Hino early in the midmorning" the figure said.

"Rei Hino? The one who runs the shrine." The mistress question.

"Correct, it seems that she has some important information she wants to share." The figure said.

"Very well, what else."

"Ahem, yes. After it seems like Lady Ami will be stopping by to give the usual finances from all of the factories. Then, much later it seems like your cousin Lady Mina will be arriving for a visit" the figure said.

"Lady Mina…what will she want? She can be so annoying sometimes, don't you agree?...Endymion?" the mistress said as she stared at the deep blue eyes of the figure in front of her.

The figure in front of her looked back at her and a ghostly smiled appeared in his lips, "Of course,…. Mistress Serenity."

Serenity smirked at him as she looked out the window. Soon the carriage came to a stop and she watched as he got off and helped her get out of the carriage. Endymion grabbed the boxes that were in the carriage and proceeded to follow Serenity up the stairs of the mansion, where he opened the door. A servant came and took the boxes away from Endymion as Endymion helped Serenity out of her coat,

"Dinner will be ready in an hour" Endymion said.

"Fine, I shall be in my study…bring me my tea" Serenity said as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Endymion walked into the dark room and opened the curtains, letting the morning sunlight get into the dark room.

"Mistress, it's time to get up" he said.

The figure in the bed stirred before finally pushing the dark covers off her and standing up. Endymion walked over and helped her into her robe, while Serenity yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"I'll send Luna to help you dress" Endymion said before he walked out of the room.

Serenity walked towards the bathroom just as the door opened to reveal an older woman about 30ish with black dark hair and bright eyes.

"Luna" Serenity said

"Yes my lady?"

"Black"

"Of course" Luna said as she picked out a black dress and placed in on the bed. She went into the bathroom and helped her mistress bathe. Luna washed Serenity's long blonde hair,

"Luna" Serenity suddenly spoke.

"Yes?" Luna asked

"What do you think?" she asked

"About?" Luna said as she finished her hair.

"What I have done so far" Serenity said.

"Please stand…I don't seem to understand your question" Luna said as she wrapped a towel around Serenity's body and helped her out of the tub.

"My parents, what do you think they would think about what I have done so far." Serenity said as she walked out and to the room where she let Luna dress her.

"I believe that they would be very proud of you. You have made great shares and now you are more influential than ever. You have been able to extend the factory over all the places now. The Tsukino household is beyond what your parents could ever dream of. I can say for certain that they are proud of you and what you have accomplished." Luna said as she guided Serenity to her dresser and sat her down to do her hair.

Serenity looked at Luna thru her mirror and nodded at her as Luna finished her job and left the room. Serenity stared at her reflection, a goddess or so she heard people tell her. All of them told her, she was a goddess with her blonde hair that was like a cascade of gold liquid flowing. Skin milky white, soft to the touch, pink lips that needed no makeup, eyelashes dark and full that adored her light blue silver eyes. But her eyes were dull, they no longer held that innocent loving spark she had. No, life had put through many hardships. Her eyes were now those of a killer, cold and calculating. No warmth needed, no that was not necessary one has to do what they must in order to survive life. Cold eyes stared at her as she looked in the mirror, she was snapped out of her thought when the door to her room opened and shut. She looked through her mirror to see her butler, Endymion. She watched as he poured tea in a cup and brought it to her.

"Are you well Mistress?" Endymion asked.

"Of course" Serenity replied as she picked up her cup, she inhaled the scent and a brief smiled appeared on her lips she took her sip.

"Mistress, we need to start to head out if we want to reach the shrine on time." Endymion said

"Mmm, yes we should get going." Serenity replied as she finished her tea, handing it back to Endymion who took it and placed it on the small cart.

Serenity stood and walked out leaving Endymion to follow her and place the things in the necessary place in the kitchen. She stood as Endymion helped her onto her coat and walked out of the mansion and onto the carriage awaiting them. Endymion told the driver where to go as they left the mansions drive. Serena stared in boredom at the scenery, watched at trees and houses, roads, a lake passed by. She looked up at the sky and saw a flock of birds, she narrowed her eyes at them and looked away.

"Mistress?" Endymion asked.

"Nothing. We seem to be taking quite a while to get there" Serenity replied

"Yes, we had to take a different route." He replied

"Why?" she asked

"It seems that some trees have been chopped down and they are still picking them up." Endymion replied

"How much longer?" Serenity asked

"We should be arriving about now mistress" Endymion said just as the carriage came to a stop.

Endymion exit and helped Serenity out. She looked up and began to walk towards the path that would lead to the shrine. Endymion followed her as they walked and soon they were in front of the shrine. Serenity waited as she gave a nod to Endymion who went and looked for Rei. Serenity walked to find a maiden making charms, there were plenty of girls there she smirked as she heard one of the girls ask for a charm that would help her with her love life.

"Mistress"

Serenity turned to look at her butler and saw Rei behind her a few feet away she nodded and began to walk towards Rei. They both followed Rei as she walked towards a garden that had a table in the middle of it, the table sat in the shade of a huge tree that was located in the middle of the garden. Rei sat down and invited Serenity to sit, Endymion pulled Serenity's chair before she sat and pushed her in.

"Would you like some tea?" Rei asked.

"I'm sure my butler can handle it. Let him do it and let's get down to business" Serenity replied as she nodded at Endymion.

Endymion prepared the tea and set a cup for his mistress and then for Rei. He stood behind his mistress.

"Very well, what are the news that you needed to share with me?" Serenity asked.

"It appears that there is someone who is planning on vengeance against you. I do not know the reason yet, it seems that it's a grudge that has been held for a while and from what I have gathered it has to do with a portion of the land you own in the country" Rei said as she gazed into the tea cup.

"His name?" Serenity questioned.

"I have not gathered a specific name however I do have the family name; it is the St. Clair." Raye said.

"Very well. If that is all, I must get going." Serenity said as she stood up.

"Lady Serenity, there is a lot of darkness around you, around your soul. It no longer shines if you do not stop the darkness will devour your soul completely and bring you to death." Rei said as she stared straight into Serenity's eyes.

Serenity stood straight and with pride, she looked back at Rei with her cold eyes, "Do not preach to me about souls. I do not need a soul to do what I must. I will warn you now, Do Not Get In My Way." Serenity turned and walked away followed by Endymion who smirked at what happen but hid after a few seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. R &R. THANK YOU~**

Endymion knocked on the door and walked into the study.

"Mistress, Lady Amy has arrived"

"Very well, send her in."

"Of course Mistress."

Serenity stood from her desk and walked towards the table she had in the study. She sat down and waited, she didn't have to wait long she heard the knock and in came Endymion with Lady Amy. Endymion led Lady Amy to sit in front of Serenity and asked if she would like some tea, in which Lady Amy agreed. Endymion went to prepare the tea he had in the cart and gave her a cup as well as Serenity. He looked at Serenity and she nodded at him, he left the room.

"Hello Serenity" Amy said once Endymion had left.

"Hello Amy. How have you been?" Serenity asked.

"I've been ok, but listen I suspect that someone has been giving me false reports." Amy said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Explain" Serenity ordered.

"I suspect Melvin , even thou he has manage greatly the factory there are some pointers that do not add. I did not want to go up to him in fear of what I have heard."

"Like what?'

"I have heard from several ex workers that he…he kills any employee that goes up against him. He makes it look like an accident and even if the evidence does not add up no one will say anything."

"I see" Serenity replied. She stood and walk to her desk and faced the wall where she pulled the string and then went to sit back down.

"Let me see the factory reports."

"Very well here they are." Amy said pulling them from a folder and handing them to her. After a few seconds she rand a bell that was attached to the wall behind her desk.

There was a knock at the door and Endymion entered the room.

"You called Mistress?" he said

"Yes, do I have an appointment with Melvin soon?"

"Yes, it is scheduled for next week." Endymion replied.

"What are the motives for it?" She questioned

"He claims that he would like more funds to help branch out."

"Pathetic. Very well then everything seems to be going great, Amy anything?"

"No, if sales keep going then we can expect a great amount of money start to flow in a couple of months." Amy said as she wrote down some numbers in paper.

"All right. Will you be staying Amy" questioned Serenity as she gave the papers she was holding to Endymion.

"No, I am sorry. I have other business to attend to."

"Very well then. It was a pleasant visit, you should take a rest and we could have a nice chat over tea someday Lady Amy"

"That would be a very pleasant experience, now if you can excuse me Lady Serenity" Amy said with a bow and a small smile on her lips.

Endymion opened the door and showed Amy the way out. Serenity smiled soft before it vanished in a blink of an eye. She watched from her study's window as Amy got in the carriage and drove off, Endymion stared after the carriage before looking up the window where his mistress was, he saw her look at him and turn away. He walked back into the mansion and started to head to the kitchen where he prepared tea and placed it in the cart and rolled it to his mistress study. Endymion knocked on the door and pushed the art in and walked to his mistress who was once again sitting behind her desk looking at papers. He prepared her tea and placed the cup in her desk, she took it without taking her eyes of her papers.

"What time did you say Lady Mina will be arriving?" she asked him.

"She sent a letter stating she would arrive at dinner time, as well as she would be spending the night here" he replied as he refilled her tea cup.

"That's all, go prepare dinner and a guest room for Mina."

"Of course Mistress"


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. R &R. THANK YOU~**

"SEEEEEEEREEEEEENIIIIIIIITYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" a loud voice screeched.

Serenity sight as she heard the screech from her study. Endymion chuckled at her and poured a new cup of tea. Suddenly the doors to the study banged opened and in stepped a beautiful blonde blue eyed lady.

"Serenity, did you not hear me calling you?"

"Oh? That was calling? I do so wonder what screaming is then" Serenity stated with a rather bored tone in her voice.

"Don't be like that Serenity, I am your favorite cousin after all" the beautiful blue eyed blonde said.

"Don't be ridiculous Mina. You are my only cousin. Now, what business do you have here?"

"I can't come visit you just because I miss you? Endymion, may I have a cup of green tea" Mina said.

Endymion nodded at her and left the room to fetch tea as well as more for his Mistress.

Serenity raised her eyebrow, "Green tea?" she asked.

"It's good for you skin" Mina said just as Endymion walked back in.

Serenity watched as Endymion prepared and gave the green tea to her cousin and raised an eyebrow when she saw her blush as Endymion passed the green tea into her hands. Serenity narrowed her eyes at the action,

"I expect you will be leaving after breakfast tomorrow?" She commanded more than questioned her.

"I was hoping to stay a few days here" Mina said as she placed her tea cup on the desk in front of her.

"Why?" asked Serenity.

"My parents are fighting again" Mina said quietly.

Serenity sighted, "I see, very well I will allow you to be under my roof top for a couple of days no more. However, you must find yourself something to be entertained with as you know I am a very busy person and so is my staff. Do not bother them, if necessary I will assign someone to you to keep you company. Now if that is all you are dismiss, Endymion will show you to your bed chambers. Feel free to roam around until dinner time" Serenity said as she went back to the papers placed on her desk.

Mina stood up, "Why are you acting to cruel? You have been so cold lately but never to me! You are treating me like if I am just a mere staff or employee I am your cousin, a blood relative! I do not deserve to be treated such a way!" Mina stated as she stomped her foot on the ground for emphasis.

Serenity straighten her shoulders and glared at her, giving her the ice cold look everyone feared, "Grow up, stop acting like a child. You are under my rooftop and you WILL do as I say for as long as you are here. Endymion, escort her out and place Grey to follow her around."

"Very well Mistress" Endymion said as he bowed to her and escorted Mina out of the study room.

Once they were gone Serenity sighted and stood up and walked to her window. She stared as she watched the gardeners go around her garden arranging, planting flowers and new trees. She watched as the children from her staff played around in the garden as well, some of them even helping dig holes for flowers. Soon Mina appeared to be walking down a path located in the garden followed by a man, Grey, she watched as she made it to the small fountain and sat down in front of it in a bench. Serenity heard a knock at the door and soon they opened she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"She is not pleased" Serenity stated, "She is a very spoiled child who needs to grow up…don't you agree…Endymion…."

Endymion walked to stand right behind her, "If you say she then she is."

"Is dinner ready?" she asked him while still looking out the window.

"Yes"

"Very well, fetch Mina."

"Of course." Endymion replied with a bow and left.

Serenity turned and began walking towards the dining room just as Endymion walked in escorting Mina. Endymion immediately went to her and pulled the chair out so that she could sit down. Serenity sat down Endymion pushed her in, he did the same to Mina. Endymion gave a signal and the maid brought in trays and sat them in front of Serenity and Mina.

"Today we will be having-"

 **AN: Let me know what you guys think. What do you guys think should happen next? Let me know what kind of relationship you want them to have, I'm getting a writer's block! I guess that's what happen when you also have to write essays for school. Thank you for your support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. R &R. THANK YOU~**

"Mistress he will be arriving soon"

"Very well…when he arrives make sure to give him the best hospitability."

"Of course"

-knock knock-

Endymion elegantly walked to the door as he opened it,

"Hello Melvin and welcome to the Tsukino Estate" Endymion greeted.

"Thank you" Melvin replied.

"Allow me to take your coat, I will escort you to the sitting room" Endymion replied as he took the coat and hung it.

Melvin followed Endymion up the main stair cased and to the left where he stopped and stared at a huge portrait. In the portrait showed a young women sitting on a chair and standing right behind her showed a young man as well. They were both wearing extravagant cloths, the women was wearing a dark red dress that almost looked like if she had bathed in blood, meanwhile the young man behind her wore his cloths all in black but with a red handkerchief in his left breast pocket making it seem like if he had been shot and blood was pouring out.

Endymion noticed that Melvin was no longer following him and he turned to look at him. He noticed how Melvin kept staring at the portrait in the wall. A ghostly smiled appeared in Endymion's face but disappeared as quickly as it came. He walked back down the steps and stood behind Melvin.

"They both radiate such great power" Endymion said.

Melvin jumped a bit at being startled and turn to face Endymion, "Yes they do."

"The young Mistress is waiting for your arrival we shall not keep my Mistress waiting Sir." Endymion said.

"Of course not" Melvin replied.

Melvin followed Endymion and they soon reached the sitting room, in which Endymion knocked the door and then opened it. Melvin walked in and the first thing he notice was how cold the room was as well as how gloomy the room looked like. It felt isolated like the sitting room did not belong in the wonder mansion that he has just seen. Melvin looked around and notice all the valuable things that if sold were to give him riches on riches. He however failed to notice the cold eyes that followed his every move.

"Take a seat" a voice said.

Melvin looked at the couch and chair that surrounded a small table in the middle of the left side of the room. He walk towards it and sat down he looked at the seat across from him and saw the figure that had spoken before. He tried to get a good look at the face but it was being blocked by the dark shadows casted by the shade of the curtains. Melvin looked at the figure with discrete eyes, his eyes when from the classy looking heels to the hem of the black dress. The dress he noted was all black, his eyes travel upward and saw creamy white skin at the neck. He saw as the figure moved its hand in a shoo motion and Endymion walked to the curtains and opened them all the way. Melvin held in a gasp as he finally saw the face of the voice who had command him to sit. To say he was beyond shock, Melvin believed that all those rumors about the young Mistress Tsukino being beautiful were just rumors. However, now he understood that they were true, to say she was beautiful was an understatement it's like if she was one of the goddess herself that came down from the heavens to bless them all with her presence.

"Hello Melvin " the goddess in front of him said.

"Hello young Mistress Tsukino" Melvin replied.

"To what do I owe the visit?" Serenity asked.

"I am because a while ago I requested more money so that we could branch more. However, my request was not answered therefore I have personally come to request more money so that we can branch out more." Melvin said as he watch Endymion place a cup of tea in front on him.

Serenity drank from her tea as she watched Melvin do the same.

"How much money would we be talking about?" Serenity asked.

"Just a few millions" Melvin replied.

"Millions?" asked Serenity.

"Ah" Melvin said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand "It is required not only will we be expanding a portion of the factory but we will also be hiring new employees."

"I see" said Serenity after she placed her cup down.

She motions for Endymion and he leaned in. Melvin watched as Serenity whispered something to Endymion and he leaves only to come back a few seconds later with a book in his hand, which he hands to Serenity.

"Have you ever read the story of Charles Di Britannia?" (For those anime lovers can you tell where I got the name from? That's right Code Geass! All hail Britannia! All hail Lelouch?!) Serenity asked Melvin as she opened the book.

"Young Mistress Tsukino?" Melvin asked.

"Have you?" she asked again.

"No I have not" Melvin replied.

"Charles Di Britannia was the ruler of Britannia, he wanted all the attention all the glory and he claimed he wanted his wish of making everyone be who they really ae for the better of humanity. However, he did it for his own selfish reasons. At the end he was killed vanished. It was simply magnificent the way he was vanished no trace from him was left in the world." Serenity said as she continued to turn the pages from the book in her hands.

Melvin gulped, "That is quite a story Mistress Tsukino however, I was wondering if we could hurry this business up? I'm afraid I have another matter to attend soon."

"It is quite rude to interrupt when one is telling a story." Serenity said as she glared at Melvin.

"Ahh, yes. Sorry." Melvin said.

"Mistress, dinner is served" Endymion said.

"Very well, we will continue this after dinner. Sir Melvin if you can follow me I will personally lead you to the dining room. After we can come back and finish this business." Serenity said as she stood and walked out of the rom.

Melvin followed Serenity down hall ways and down stairs into the dining room. Where he sat at one end of the table and Serenity sat at the other end of the table. He watched as Endymion brought the plates in and informed what they were having for dinner.

 **AN: Just want to say thanks for the support and the reviews. Also let me know what you guys keep thinking about it. Do you guys want a specific character to appear? Do you guys want something specific to happen? Let me know, once again thank you for the support and reviews. Don't forget R &R~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. R &R. THANK YOU~**

Serenity brought the tea to her mouth.

"Where is he?" She asked Endymion.

"He was heading to the washroom. He should be back in a few" replied Endymion as he refilled the tea cup.

Serenity looked at Endymion and smirked, "Make sure you show him what happens when you interrupt my story telling. Make him live it, make him disappear… Endymion."

Endymion bowed and looked up at his Mistress as his eyes became pitch black, "Of course Mistress Serenity."

Endymion smirked as he closed the door and walked down the hallway in search of Melvin St. John. He soon came to the room where they were before and he could hear someone inside. He opened the door and closed it behind him. Using the shadows to hide Endymion watched as Melvin went searching through the drawers of the desk and was looking through what seemed like files. Melvin continued looking until he came to a file that read 'Game Over.'

 _Game over? What is this about?_ Melvin thought as he opened the file. He looked at the paper that was inside. Inside what a paper with very neat cursive handwriting that read,

"Just like how Charles Di Britannia disappeared, you will as well."

Melvin stared at the paper and dropped it.

"It seems you came across My Mistress message that she left just for you."

Melvin head snapped up and looked around to find the source of the voice. His eyes darting around until they came to rest on a shadow. Melvin gulped and took a few steps back, his hand discreetly grabbing the letter opener that was on the desk. Endymion stepped forward from hiding with in the shadows. He tilted his head to the left and let a smile grace his lips, he walked towards Melvin with easy steady steps. Melvin back up and soon his back was press against the wall. He watched as Endymion came closer and closer, soon Endymion was only a few feet away. Melvin pulled his hand upward and held the letter opener at Endymion,

"You can't do anything to me" Melvin said as he pointed the letter opener at Endymion.

"Oh? Why not?" Endymion asked.

"You are nothing but a butler! I am the one with the weapon here!" Melvin exclaimed as he shifted himself to the left.

"You may be correct Sir; I am merely a butler. However, I am a butler that follows My Mistress wishes. Her desires are my commands. Did you really think you could try and get money out of her? Just like how you read you shall disappear." Endymion said as he closed in on Melvin.

Serenity stood looking at the dark night sky, watching the clouds move over the bright moon. A screamed was heard from somewhere within the deep of the house. Serenity smirked as the clouds passed by and the bright moon was visible again.

 **AN: Let me know what you guys think about this chapter?!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. R &R. THANK YOU~**

Endymion finished his rounds and retreated to him room. He grabbed his cloths and went to the bathroom, where he proceeds to change and come back out. He looked in the mirror hanging from the wall and his eyes landed on the crescent moon right above where his heart would be.

 _-Flash back-_

 _Endymion wondered through the streets, blood smeared all over him like a bucket of paint. He looked up as he saw a goddess laying on the ground in front of a mansion that was currently burning. Endymion looked at her, she was dirty like if she was pushed out of the house. He reached out and poked her cheek with a finger. Her eyes snapped opened, a beautiful colour of blue with speaks of silver. He licked his lips thinking of how tasteful she would be._

" _Why are you here?" he asked her._

 _He received no reply._

" _Can you tell me your name? Where is your family? Do you live around here?"_

 _Endymion received no reply, well not my fault Endymion thought she looks so very tasty. How would she taste like? Having that mouth of hers screaming for help while he slits her open, revealing that delicious colour of blood red. He reached to touch her again when his hand is slapped away. His eyes widen and he looked directly at her eyes. That's when he smirked at what he saw in the eyes, they were filled with hate, vengeance and determination. Something he had not seen in years._

" _Don't touch me!" the goddess said._

 _Ahh~ Endymion thought, she has the voice of one too._

 _The goddess in front of him stood up tall and straight and looked at him, "I know who you are."_

 _Endymion raised an eyebrow indicating her to go on._

" _I want you to be in my service" she said._

 _Endymion chuckled, "if you know who I am, do you think I would be submissive to someone? Much less a mere child? Please, you have nothing. I found you laying here like a doll thrown out."_

 _The goddess glared at him, "My name is Serenity Tsukino. I want to find those responsible for this and kill them myself… if you join me, I will offer you the ultimate meal."_

 _Endymion rose to his feet, "What would that be?"_

 _Serenity straighten herself more, "Myself."_

 _Endymion's eyes widen a fraction before he smirked at her. He knelt to the ground placing his right hand over his heart, Serenity stretched out her right hand and Endymion took it and placed a kiss on top of it, "I pledge my alliance to you…Young Mistress Serenity Tsukino."_

 _-End of Flash back-_

Endymion traced the crescent moon with his finger and licked his lips thinking of when he will finally get the taste of her. He smiled and turned to lay in his bed, both arms in the back of his head as he looked up at the celling. His mistress had him immediately send him to school for butlers, they ranked from A to C and S. S being the top that can only be accomplished if you attended a special school. A being number 2 compared to S, B being number 3 and finally C being 4. Not only was Endymion a rank S butler but his whole belonged to his mistress and the crescent moon was a daily reminder of the pact they made a year ago. Until the pact is fulfilled he is to server her and then when it is over will he finally taste her. Endymion closed his eyes as he let sleep take over.

Endymion walked the long hallways of the mansion. It was really quiet and peaceful something that he was getting used to. He went to the servant's quarters and woke them up and told them their daily chores. He then proceeded to go to his mistress room to wake her up. He opened the big white doors with gold nobs, he entered and went straight to the closet. He pulled out a black dress with a red stash across the waist, he pulled out matching black heels and placed them on a chair. He turned and walked to the bed, there laid his mistress, the goddess as they all called her. Endymion watched her sleep, she looked so carefree so young. She looked oh so tempting, laying there. Endymion resisted the fact that he wanted to taste her, see her tainted in blood red. He shook his head and gently shook her shoulder,

"Mistress it's time to wake up."

Slowly Endymion saw her eyes flutter open, blue silver eyes looked up at his dark royal blue ones. He watched as she glared at him and rose up and out of bed. Endymion proceeded to help her into her robe and left to fix her the bath. A knock came at the door and Endymion walked out of the bathroom and opened it, Luna was there ready to help bathe the mistress. Endymion nodded at her and left the room.

"Endyyyyyymion!"

Endymion sighted for what seemed the 100th time.

"Yes Minako?"

"I'm booooooooored. Entertaiiiiiiiiin meeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"My Mistress has assign someone to accompany you, I believe Grey was to be your escort" Endymion replied as he continued to chop vegetables.

"But he is booooooooring. Can we please plaaaaaaay?" Minako asked as she danced around the kitchen like a small child.

"Stop acting like a child. Act your age, I gave you an escort stick with him or get out" a voice said from behind them.

Endymion turned and bowed and set his tools down, quickly making tea for his Mistress. Endymion set the tea in the table as his mistress sat down in the bench. He watched as Minako whined,

"But he is boring."

"Minako, Endymion is my butler. He has responsibilities that need to be done. Grey is a wonderful escort. Now you either stay with him or go home, I'm leaving tonight so I will not be here. Endymion is coming with me, if you excuse me I have to finish some paper work before I leave."

Endymion bowed as Serenity left, he looked to his side to find Minako frowning.

"You are leaving with Serenity I presume?" she asked.

"Of course, she is after all My Mistress."

"Will it only be you two?"

Endymion raised his eyebrow as he answered, "If that is my mistress wish."

"I've heard that when Serenity travels she only travels with you. Why does she not take Luna? Luna is the one that bathes and changes her correct? Who does all that when you are traveling?" Minako asked as she faced Endymion.

Endymion looked at her with his royal blue eyes, "Luna stays behind to run the house."

Minako glared at Endymion and turned away walking angrily away. Endymion chuckled as he finished preparing dinner. He left and went to go pack the necessary items for trip with the young mistress. Endymion left his suit case next to his door and left to go pack his mistress cloths. He walked the long hallways and up the stairs to a pair of grand doors, he opened them and was greeted with the sight of his mistress in nothing but her undergarments.

Serenity look behind her when she heard the door open, she looked into the face of her butler Endymion. She watched as he bowed and went straight to her closet, Serenity pulled her robe on and walked to her closet.

"Endymion" she said softly.

Endymion stopped packing turned to look at her and replied, "Yes Mistress?"

Serenity stretched her hand towards him and looked at him. Endymion took her hand and placed a kiss on her hand, turned it around and kissed her palmed he let her hand drop softly.

"Make sure to pack that dress." Serenity said.

" _That_ dress?" Endymion questioned.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Of course not Mistress."

"Pack it, prepare _that_ suit as well. We will be needing it, the Maddison's are hosting and I do so believe that we will find what we are looking for there." Serenity said as she walked away and called for Luna to prepare her bath.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. R &R. THANK YOU~**

"Welcome may I have your name?"

"Tsukino Serenity heir of Silver Millennium and owner of Crystal Tokyo" Endymion replied.

"Of course, right this way."

Serenity and Endymion followed the man to the door where he proceeded to ring a bell. The guest in the ball room when quiet and looked at the man,

"Presenting the heir of Silver Millennium and owner of Crystal Tokyo Miss. Serenity Tsukino"

The man moved and allowed Serenity to walk down the stairs. Everyone present looked at Serenity. Serenity dressed in a black dress that hugged her every curve falling like a water fall to the floor. A blood red rose was on the left side of her waist. Her hair was pulled to the side falling in curls made of gold. Everyone stared at the beautiful goddess she seemed. Endymion walked around and stretched his hand, Serenity placed her hand on his and Endymion led her down the stairs. Everyone still stared as they both walked down the stairs, Endymion sporting a black slim tuxedo with a dark blue shirt, black tie and black gloves as well. On his breast pocket Endymion also sported the same blood red rose as Serenity. The people who stared at them could not help and notice how they seem to fit with each other. Finally, they reached the bottom of the stairs and Endymion let her hand drop softly, following her as she leads the way to the Maddison's.

"Mr. Mrs. Maddison" Serenity said as she stood in front of them.

"If it isn't the young Serenity" Mrs. Maddison said with a bright smile.

"Yes…young Serenity…Welcome" Mr. Maddison said taking hold of Serenity's hand and shook it.

"You simply have to tell me who your tailor is, this is such a beautiful and unique dress, never have I seen one like it! Tell me…" Mrs. Maddison trailed off as she leads Serenity to a table and sat down to keep talking to her.

Endymion stayed where he was and narrowed his eyes when he saw Mr. Maddison look at Serenity and lick his lips.

"Beautiful a true goddess, the spitting image of her mother. Too bad her mother didn't make the correct choice. Serenity, I failed with your mother but you…yes you can replace her, your beauty is much more appealing than Selene's." Mr. Maddison muttered.

Endymion smirked as he heard Mr. Maddison, he looked over at where his mistress was and watched as she gently touched her earring, looking at him. Endymion bowed and walked away in search of what his mistress wanted.

Endymion walked out of the ball room unnoticed and walked around the mansion, soon he came to a door and he opened it, it was the study of Mr. Maddison. He walked in and took a quick look around, his eyes fell on a chair that was casually up against a portion of the wall. He walked towards it and removed the chair out of the way, raising his hand he pushed the wall and it open a bit. Endymion smiled and opened the rest of the door, entering he saw papers pinned up on the walls. His eyes landed on a box walking towards it he opened it, he grabbed the papers in there and read them. A smirked formed across his lips as he folded the papers and put them in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He walked out and placed the chair back where it belonged before leaving the study in search for his mistress.

Serenity looked bored, people kept coming towards her talking about irrelevant necessities. Her gaze swept around the room once, twice until she saw somebody who was not there before. Serenity watched as Endymion elegantly made his way towards her, he stopped a few feet in front of her and bowed,

"May I have this dance Young Mistress?" Endymion asked.

Serenity nodded and allowed Endymion to guide her to the dance floor. The people around them noticed and whispers began to surface. Serenity and Endymion paid no mind to them and continued,

"I have found what we are looking for." Endymion said as he spinned Serenity, "It seem like you were correct Mr. Maddison was indeed involved."

"I'm sure you know his motives?" Serenity asked.

"Of course, he let them slip before I left. It seems like he had a great deal of fascination towards your mother." Endymion replied.

"I figured as much as soon as I laid eyes on him. Let's finish this game shall we? I'm tired of being in the presence of such revolting creatures. I'm sure you can take me to a better place?" Serenity questioned as the music came to an ending.

They stopped dancing and Endymion bowed, "Of course Mistress Serenity" he replied as his eyes went dark.

Endymion followed his Mistress as she made her way to the Maddison's.

"Mr. Mrs. Maddison, I thank you for inviting me. However, it is time to take my leave." Serenity said.

"So soon" Mrs. Maddison asked.

"Yes, I need to take care of some business tomorrow in town." Serenity replied.

"Well, where would you be staying?" Mrs. Maddison questioned.

"I have made the proper arrangements in the best Inn in town to have my Mistress stay there. Since my Mistress has business in town, it will be easier for her." Endymion said from behind Serenity.

"Oh, no that won't do! You must stay here; we have plenty of room."

"No, it's okay. My butler has made the arrangements already." Serenity replied.

"We insists dear; we can't have you sleep at an Inn even if it is the best one in town. Please stay, right honey?" Mrs. Maddison said looking at her husband.

Serenity watched at Mr. Maddison nodded and looked at her.

"Very well if it is not a big bother then I will accept." Serenity said.

Mrs. Maddison nodded and waved her head, a servant came and guided them around the mansion to a guest room,

"This will be the Mistresses room, please follow me and I will show you your sleeping quarters" she said looking at Endymion.

The servant blushed as Endymion looked at her. Endymion nodded and bowed to Serenity,

"Mistress, I shall be back as soon as I am shown where I will spend the night."

"Hurry, I am tired as it is" Serenity replied.

Endymion nodded and followed the servant. After he was showed where he was to spend the night he made his way back to his Mistress. Endymion opened the door to find his mistress looking out the window. He walked towards her and stood behind her.

"This is it, is it not?" Serenity asked slowly.

Endymion said nothing. Just stared at her, Serenity turn and looked at him.

"Prepare what you must. This night must not go wrong" Serenity said.

Endymion nodded and went to fix her a bath. Serenity walked into the bathroom to see Endymion finishing preparing her bath. Endymion turned and began to undress her, her dress falling to her feet, she stepped out of it. He took the pins off her hair letting it fall on its own. Serenity stepped into the tub and lowered herself into the warm water.

Endymion took his gloves off and suit jacket placing them aside, he removed his tie, un button his sleeves and rolled them up. He unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt. He picked up a sponge and wet it on the tub, he rose it and gently washed Serenity.

"Minako was not happy when she was informed that we were traveling." Serenity finally said.

"Yes, she seemed displeased. She questioned why we did not travel with Luna as well." Endymion replied.

"What did you answer her?" Serenity replied as she took the sponge from Endymion and allowed him to wash her hair.

"I replied that Luna stayed to run the house however, I believe that was not the answer she wanted since I did not reply the part of who is the one that bathes you and dresses you." Endymion replied pouring water on her.

"Such a silly girl, but she is beautiful is she not?" she asked Endymion.

Endymion did not reply.

"Answer me Endymion." Serenity said sternly.

"…she is. Please rise." Endymion said.

Serenity rose and watched Endymion rap a towel around her. She left the bathroom followed by Endymion who quickly grabbed her night cloths. Serenity allowed the towel to drop and looked at Endymion,

"Endymion look at me" Serenity said.

Endymion looked at her. Serenity ran her hand along her body, going from her lips down her neck, between her breasts and down her stomach,

"Am I not beautiful enough? Do I not look delicious enough? Or would you rather taste Minako?" Serenity questioned.

Endymion sighted, "Why are you asking this Mistress?"

"Why? Are you forgetting that your contract is with me? Stop looking at Minako! Do you think I do not know about what happen between you both?" Serenity replied with venom in her voice.

Endymion walked towards her and wrapped a new towel around her body, he held her close and whispered in her ear,

"Forgive me for sleeping with her, but you must understand. I am still a man, I had just arrived and she had come in my room tempting me. If it makes you feel better it was not her I was looking at, her resembles to you is clear. I know that my contract is with you, and that's why I did not touch her like I normally do. If I did she would not be alive right now, you do remember our contract correct? Not only will I have you body I will see you painted in your red, like a porcelain doll, lifeless."

Endymion stepped away from her and looked at her eyes he smirked at her, "I do believe you are capable of changing by yourself. Have a pleasant night Serenity." Endymion left without bowing and walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. R &R. THANK YOU~**

Mr. Maddison walked quietly along the halls of his mansion, he came to a door and after looking around opened it. He walked quietly to the figure in the bed, he licked his lips and reached for the figure. He threw the blankets aside and

Nothing! There was nothing there but pillows and blankets,

"Looking for something?" a voice said from behind.

Mr. Maddison turned around, his eyes widen in the process of looking at the person who spoke. His eyes traveled from the neatly painted toe nail to the long flawless legs to a black silk short night gown, following a well defines chest up a perfect looking neck, rosy pink lips, cute nose and cold silverblue looking eyes.

"Serenity" Mr. Maddison said as he walked towards her.

He stopped a few feet from her and reached to touch her but didn't, he let his hands ghostly move over her shoulder down her arms.

"What are you doing Mr. Maddison? Why are you in here? Does your wife know where you are?" Serenity asked innocently.

"She is of no importance. You have grown to be a very beautiful young lady, your beauty suppresses your mothers, even a goddess would be jealous of such beauty. I have so waited for this moment." Mr. Maddison commented as he stepped forward and grabbed Serenity's wrist pulling her and throwing her on the bed.

He climbed on top of her, holding both hands above her head. He leaned in and took a deep breath of her scent. He placed his knee in between her legs and looked straight at her.

He smirked at her, "Are you nervous Serenity? Scared? Did you know that I have had the pleasure of stealing a taste of Selene? But your bloody mother denied me! She held her head high as she banned me from ever stepping foot in the mansion!" he squeezed her wrist causing Serenity to wince in pain.

"My mother was in the correct to banish you from ever stepping foot in the mansion. A perverted low life like you was too little of a man for my mother. No, you are not even a man you are the worst human being that has had stepped foot on earth. My mother had my father, and just like her I reject you! I reject your advancements!" Serenity all but said with such venom in her voice that would cause her enemies to freeze in fear.

"Do you think you have a choice? No, I refuse to let you go. I refuse to let you go through my fingers. Everyone is sleeping here and no one will hear you. I gave a strong doze of medication to my wife, hehe even your butler won't be able to do anything. I will have you Serenity" Mr. Maddison spitted at her.

He leaned in and was about to kiss her when he heard her say a name,

"Endymion"

His eyes widen in shock as he felt someone pull him off and throw him on the ground, where he noticed that it was wet. He looked up and saw Serenity standing in front of him but behind her he saw her butler. Now, Mr. Maddison was not as stupid as he looked. He had heard stories rumors really how if anyone ever displeased Serenity or tried to double cross her, that person was never heard of again. Of course there are crazy rumors but looking at her butler he came to realize that those rumors were true, her butler had the eyes of cold blooded killer. He watched as her butler placed a blanket around her and carried her bridal style, Serenity arms coming around Endymion's neck. She looked at Mr. Maddison her silverblue eyes blazing,

"Burn him"

"Of course Mistress" Endymion replied.

Serenity turned her face and buried it in the crook of Endymion's neck. Mr. Maddison stared in horror as Endymion threw a match at him. Endymion walked away as the room started to burn you could hear a man cries for help. He walked down the hall ways with each step the fire seemed to follow him, burning everything in its path. He reached the main door where he proceeded to kick it open and step down the stairs, a carriage was waiting for him one that he had set up just moments before. Endymion opened the door and placed Serenity inside. Serenity looked at him and nodded her head, Endymion closed the door and sat in the front pulling the rains from the horse the horse began to move. Serenity never once looked back at the burning mansion, all you could hear were cries of people being burned alive.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. R &R. THANK YOU~**

Serenity awoke to sunlight in her face, she growled and turned over. Endymion chuckled as Serenity turned over again, getting up she followed Endymion into the bathroom. Endymion washed her and changed her, he brought her breakfast and stood on the side while she ate and read the morning paper.

"Surprising fire?" Serenity said, "I suppose there are no survivors."

"Of course not" Endymion replied.

"It was such a pain. We must get a move on, I am so close I can practically taste it" Serenity mentioned as she stood up.

Endymion nodded and followed after his mistress. They rode the carriage until it came to a stop in a fairly elegant home. She stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the gates, Endymion opened the gates and followed Serenity inside. Endymion knocked and stepped back, the door opened to reveal a maid who let them in. The maid took Serenity's coat and walked away, another maid walked towards them and lead them to a sitting room where Serenity sat down and Endymion stood behind her. A maid brought in tea and mentioned that her master would be coming in soon. Serenity reached for the ta and brought it to her lips, smelling it she placed it back on the table.

"Is there something wrong with the tea?" Endymion questioned her.

"It has a smell to it" Serenity replied.

Endymion stepped forward and grabbed the tea cup. He lifted it to his nose and inhaled, he smirked lightly at the smell.

"Poison" Endymion said simply.

"Tch" Serenity said just as the doors opened and revealed a young man.

The young man sat down in front of Serenity. Serenity locked her eyes with bright brown eyes. She narrowed her eyes as she noticed the smile on the young man's face.

"So we meet again Serenity, after so long" the man said.

. She sat up straighter and looked at the young man in front of her,

"It has been a long time hasn't it Diamond St. Clair" Serenity said.

Diamond smiled at her, he reached out and poured some tea in his cup bringing it up to his lips he drank from it, all while his eyes never left Serenity's. Serenity stated straight on at Diamond watching as he calmly drank his tea.

"You do know why I have called you right?" Diamond questioned her.

"I have land that you believe belongs to you?"

"Correct."

Serenity smirked as she leaned into her seat, she placed her hand out and Endymion placed a file on her hand. She took it and placed it on the table sliding it towards Diamond. Diamond reached for it and took it, opening it he took out the papers and read thru them. Serenity watched as she noticed Diamonds eyes grew wide.

"Whatever pathetic attempts you have on me are useless. As you can see, the land was originally my family's. Later on in life you father needed the help, and so as ordered my family helped him, giving him access to our land. Of course this all went downhill when he started gambling and placing My Family's Land on the line. Your father went into deep debt, my family had no choice but to take him out of it. Soon after you father signed this with his own blood, not only was he giving up his right to have access to my family's land but his property was his way of paying us back, all his land become ours. So if anything, You are in My Property" Serenity said as she stood from her seat and to walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. R &R. THANK YOU~**

 **~WARNING: RATED M~**

Mina silently opened the door to Serenity's study. She looked in and walked inside closing the door quietly after her, she walked towards the desk. She looked at it and noticed how clean it was, not a single dust particle seemed to be on it. She sat on the chair and looked around, her eyes came to a stop when she noticed a small box hiding in between the pen holder and a paper weight. Curiously Mina reached for it and opened it, she gasped at what she saw she had seen something very similar before,

 _Flashback_

 _Endymion opened his eyes as soon as he felt he was no longer alone,_

" _Whoever you are standing outside my door, come in"_

 _The door opened and Endymion watched as His Mistress cousin walked in. He watched her close the door behind her and locket. Endymion raised a brow as Mina walked towards him, allowing her hands to play with the hem of her short night gown. Endymion sat up and got up leaving his bed, he walked a few steps forward and stared at Mina,_

" _Can I help you?" Endymion asked._

 _Mina nodded she walked the few steps left until she had her body pressed against Endymion's. She took a hold of the shirt he was wearing, she leaned up and kissed him. Endymion stood there shock for a millisecond and soon returned the kiss. Endymion let his hands go to Mina's waist, he squeezed her waist and soon pulled away from the kiss._

 _Mina opened her eyes and stared at Endymion, "Why?"_

 _Endymion looked at Mina, "Mina, you are a very attractive woman. However, I am mistress Serenity's butler my whole being belongs to her."_

 _Mina narrowed her eyes at Endymion. She pushed him until he was sitting on his bed, she startled him. Slowly she leaned in and kissed him as passionately as she could. She pulled away and traced kisses up his jaw line, she licked his earlobe and felt him shudder. She blew a little into his ear and whispered,_

" _Serenity does not need to know what we do in this bedroom"_

 _Endymion looked up at Mina, Mina had a strong resembles to Serenity but she was not her. Endymion watched as she closed her eyes and grinded to herself to him, he smirked he was a healthy young man after all, so who was he to refuse his mistress almost look alike? No one. Endymion looked up and kissed Mina fully on the lips. He kissed her with raw passion as he gently turned them so she was laying on his bed. As they kissed he let his hands wonder over her curves, he gripped her tightly making her stop kissing him. He brought his lips to the juncture of her neck and licked it slowly sucking on it right after. Mina through hazy eyes she pulled his shirt off, just like how he pulled off her nigh gown off. Endymion pulled away just enough to let his dark eyes wonder over her body. With his fingers he touched the base of her neck brining his hand around her neck he gave a slightly squeeze which made Mina gasped and opened her eyes. Endymion shook his head and let his hand go around to pull at her hair plying his moment off. With his other hand he trailed it down her sides. Mina closed her eyes again as she let Endymion's hands roam down her body. She felt his fingers touch the inside of her thighs softly going up and down. Endymion smirked as he saw her underwear start getting wet he rubbed over it slightly emitting a moan from Mina. He pulled down her panties and placed them on the floor, he stood just so he could remove the rest of his clothing. With expert fingers he slowly teased Mina's entrance and with a quick movement he slide his finger inside, slowly he started to bring his finger in and out. With his thumb he played with her bundle of nerves, with his other hand he traced circles around her nipple. Soon his finger was replaced by his tongue, he licked and sucked on her nipple while he added two more fingers into her. Mina moaned as Endymion but her gently, she opened her eyes and looked up to see Endymion staring at her. Mina smiled and let her hands trace down from his shoulders, down his chest, his hips, and finally they fell upon his member. Mina's smile turned into a grin as she wrapped her hand around his member and gave a hard squeeze earning a grunt from Endymion. She slowly began to pump while adding pressure, Endymion stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes as he enjoyed what Mina was doing to him. Mina went faster and harder but came to a sudden stop when a hand covered her own. She looked up to see Endymion shake his head and remove her hand. He held her hand by the wrist, without a warning he plunged into her. Mina gasped in surprise but soon moaned in pleasure as Endymion went in and out. With one hand he went in between her folds and added pressure to her bundle. Mina arched her back at the sudden pleasure, her free arm went up and grabbed a chunked at Endymion's hair, pulling at it. Endymion let her wrist go and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her upward as kept his pace. Mina buried her hand into the sheets as Endymion pounded harder into her, her body trembled,_

" _I can't…I have too…" Mina panted._

 _Grunts were the only response she got from Endymion who kept pounding into her. Mina soon felt like she was about to hit her heaven she could almost see it, when suddenly Endymion stopped. She opened her eyes to him, he pulled out and grabbed her hands pulling her up. Mina sat up and looked at Endymion tilting her head to the side, before she could question him she was flipped over. Endymion grabbed her waist and pulled her upward, placing pillows under her he let go. Again without warning he plunged into her, pounding hard into her soon made Mina cry out in ecstasy as she reached heaven. Endymion soon followed her and pulled away from her, laying down next to her but not before removing the pillows he placed under her so she may rest._

 _Mina looked at Endymion who had his eyes close and was breathing evenly, she stared at him following his features she came to a stop when she noticed something on his chest. On his right side right above where his heart should be was a crescent moon. She looked over at her other side and saw a box sitting on his desk slowly she got up and walked towards it. Mina carefully opened it and tilted her head in confusion there was a pendant with the same mark he had in his chest but this one had an engagement ring attached to it. She quickly placed it back when she heard Endymion stir and rustle the blankets._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Mina stared at it, it was the exact same pendant but instead of an engagement ring there was a wedding band. She stared at it she thought back at Serenity and gasped when she remembered something,

 _-Flashback-_

 _Mina walked into Serenity's room, when she didn't see her she went into the bathroom where she noticed she was soaking in. she walked in and leaned against a counter facing Serenity. She watched as Serenity opened her eyes and looked at her, Serenity rose her eyebrow at her._

" _Why are you here?" Serenity asked her._

 _Mina frowned, "I came to talk to you about something that happen with my parents."_

 _Serenity frown and looked at Mina, she stood and grabbed a towel from the stand next to her. Mina watched as Serenity stood and grabbed a towel, her eyes followed her arms and she noticed something on her chest. Just like Endymion Serenity had a crescent moon right above her breast where her heart should be. Mina narrowed her eyes and frowned as she looked down at the floor thinking about why they would both have the same symbol._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Mina glared at the object in her hand, she hated it. She hated the idea of what it could even mean. Mina then remembered that Serenity would be home in three days max. She put the object back and grab the box as she walked out of the study, Serenity was coming back and she will ask and get her answers after all nobody worked harder than she has and she was not going to let Serenity ruin everything…again.

 **AN: So what did you guys think? Let me know, keep on with the reviews and thank you for your support! ~Sending love~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN SM. R &R. THANK YOU~**

"Mistress your tea" Endymion said walking in, placing a tray on the table.

"It's good to be home" Serenity said as she took her tea.

Endymion was preparing another cup and placed it on her desk. He walked out of the study and headed towards the kitchen, placing the things on their place he walked out and went looking for Grey. He climbed up the main stair case and came to a stop in front of the Tsukino portrait. He looked up at them,

 _-Flashback-_

 _Fifteen-year-old Endymion stared down at eight-year-old Serenity as she slept peacefully in her bed. Oh so gently he ran the tip of his knife on her creamy white skin. She looked so innocent but she was the daughter of those people, and his client wanted their daughter to be killed. Again he ran the tip of his knife and pointed it to her heart,_

" _Please don't" said a soft voice._

 _Endymion quickly turned and saw that the door was open and there stood the mother of the child he was supposed to be killed. He looked at her with his cold eyes._

" _Why shouldn't I?" Endymion asked._

 _Selene softly and calmly walked towards the fifteen-year-old,_

" _Can you tell me your name?" she asked._

 _Endymion said nothing._

" _How old are you?"_

 _Again Endymion said nothing._

 _Selene smiled slightly at him, "You have very beautiful eyes."_

 _Endymion stared at her and looked down, "Endymion, I am fifteen."_

" _Look at me Endymion, I know that you are here because someone hired you. My husband and I know that people would be coming after us. Please spear my child! And I promise that once she is of age you may come to get her. Just please allow us to have more time with her." Plead Selene._

 _Endymion stared at her then stared at Serenity. He knew that very soon these people would die he knew it and yet maybe it was because he didn't have a family as far as he could remember he was killing and found great pleasure in it. He thought about the idea he knew that Serenity would grow to be beautiful her mother was proof of that, thinking about the future Endymion placed his knife on the pouch strapped on his thigh. He walked away from them and was climbing out the window when he heard Selene call him,_

" _Endymion, thank you."_

 _He said nothing and just looked at her, he watched as she approached him and took something from around her neck._

" _This is for you" she said handing him said item._

 _Endymion looked at it, it was a pendant with a crescent moon and an engagement ring on it as well. He rose his eyebrow as he looked at it then back at Selene._

" _I know what is going to happen to us, I do not know when but I want my daughter to have my ring when she grows up. However, it will also stand for this promise, because you have spared my child I will not let her be tainted that way when you come for her she will be all yours. I know I may sound cruel saying this and it probably looks that way too, but for my daughter I am willing to do anything. Maybe I won't be able to see her grow up but I want her to always remember me. I want her to have a future…even if it's for a little while." Selene said looking at Endymion straight in the eyes._

" _I am sure she will grow up to be a strong woman just like yourself…and this is a promise I intend to keep" Endymion said with an evil smirk as he jumped from the window and disappeared._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Endymion smiled at the portrait and reached up to touch it ghostly,

"I will keep that promise."

 **AN: Let me know what you think!~ Also I'm sorry I have not been updating! I'll try to update more often. Also I would appreciate comments, feedback, and ideas. Thank you**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

Serenity read over the papers on her desk, she grabbed her tea cup only to find out it was empty. She frowned and placed it back when she noticed something was off about her desk. She leaned back into her chair and looked at her desk her eyes narrowed when she noticed her box missing. She pulled on a string and waited, soon there was a knock on her door and slowly opened. She looked at the person walk in and stood motioning for them to take a seat. She stood and sat down in front of her company, the person sat after she did.

"Tell me Grey, have you been in my office lately?" Serenity asked.

"…"

"Grey?" Serenity questioned.

"No I have not young mistress" Grey replied.

Serenity smiled, "You don't like that name do you? I always have to call you twice for you to answer me back. Why? Would you prefer I call you Kunzite? Like She does?"

"…"

"I guess this means that she has been in here, hasn't she?"

"…"

"Tell me...Kunzite"

Kunzite looked up at the mention of his birth name. He looked at the cold eyes of his mistress and slowly he looked behind her, where Endymion stood starting at him with the eyes of a cold blooded killer that he was. Kunzite smirked and a laughed escaped his mouth,

"Serenity-"

"It's Mistress. Do not address your Mistress so casually" Endymion replied from behind him.

"My apologies…Endymion…Mistress Serenity" Kunzite said while looking at the floor.

"Continue Kunzite" Serenity said sipping on her tea.

"Is what Minako took that important?"

Serenity stared at Kunzite straight in the eyes and then thought of the moment when she received it,

 _Flashback_

" _Serenity dear come here"_

 _Serenity turned to look at Selene, her beautiful mother holding out her hand towards her. Serenity smiled warmly at her and took her hand, they both walked out of the house and into the gardens where they came across the gazebo. They sat down and Selene took out a box and gave it to Serenity._

" _What is this Mama?" Serenity questioned as she slowly opened the box. Inside it revealed a beautiful crescent moon pendent and with it there was an equal beautiful silver wedding band._

" _It's a promise Serenity" Selene said, watching her daughter as she looked at the inside of the box with astonishment._

 _Serenity frowned and looked at her mother, "A promise? What sort of promise Mama?"_

" _Listen Serenity. One day the man who has the other ring will come back for you-"_

" _Is it an arrange engagement? Is this what this is Mama? Are you telling me I am engaged?" Serenity said._

" _You can think of it that way Serenity, but this man saved your life and-"_

" _It's a payment! Mama! How could you! I am not some prize or payment. I refuse Mama. I am sorry but I refuse to be held down by this!" Serenity exclaimed._

" _Serenity!"_

 _Serenity turned to see her father standing behind her._

" _Do not speak to your mother that way."_

" _I…I am sorry Papa. I…I am also sorry Mama, but it's hard to take this in." Serenity said._

" _We know, listen Serenity this man, he will protect you, he not only saved your life but he speared ours. We would have been dead if it was not for him." Selene said._

" _But Mama…"_

" _Here Serenity" her father handed her a pile of letters "These are all the letters he has written to you and I think it is time for you read them and after you do, you can make your decision."_

 _End of Flashback_

Serenity smiled into her teacup, Endymion and Kunzite stared at her as she smiled a soft smile one that they had never seen before. However, her eyes were cold when she looked at Kunzite,

"Whether it is important to me or not is not your concern. She took something that belonged to me and I want it back. You will get it back for me Kunzite…"

"Serenity?" a voice said.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN SM. R &R. THANK YOU & THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**

"Serenity?" a voice said.

Serenity looked towards the door and watched as Minako walked in and gave a confused look towards Kunzite. She then sat down where Kunzite was sitting, Kunzite moved and stood behind her, just like how Endymion stood behind Serenity.

"May I have some tea Endymion" Mianko said softly.

Endymion nodded and prepared the tea as well as refilled his Mistress cup.

"Why are you here Mianko?" Serenity asked.

"Why are you talking to my bodyguard without my permission?" questioned Minako as she ate a cookie from the table.

"Bodyguard? Please, must I remind you that he works for me. I do not need your permission to question one of my own staff members" Serenity mentioned as she looked at Minako.

Minako stared at Serenity and huffed, crossing her arms across her chest,

"I'm going to let you on in a little secret Se-re-ni-ty, Kunzite works for me" Minako said with a triumphed smile on her face.

Serenity raised her brow and smirked at Minako, "Did you really think that I would not know he was working for you? There was a reason why I call him Grey instead of the name you use. I refuse to have somebody working for you under my rooftop. Let's stop playing games Minako and tell me where is my velvet box at."

"I'm not going to give you anything Serenity. I'm not going to let you ruin my plans like you did oh so long ago. Damn it! I am supposed to be the Mistress of this house! All this was supposed to be mine. You were supposed to die with your parents in that fire!"

"So it was you?" Serenity asked.

"Of course it was me you stupid whore!" Mianko said as she stood, "Everyone always favored you as soon as you were born, you held up high like a princess, but it was supposed to be me! I am the rightful owner of all of this! I thought that I had finally gotten rid of you but no, you appeared a few months after the fire. When everyone was sad about the lost and thought you had died you suddenly re appeared and it ruined my plans. All of it was going to be mine!"

"Endymion" Serenity whispered.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Shut her!"

"Your wish is my command" Endymion replied as he swiftly stepped around and placed his finger on Minako's neck.

Minako stopped talking, shocked. Kunzite stood and was about to go up to Endymion when Serenity stood in front of him.

"You will not interfere, I am your employer, your Mistress, you are under my rooftop and as a servant of mine you WILL obey me" Serenity said.

Kunzite started at her for a few moments finally he bowed his head and replied with the usual 'of course Mistress.'

"Minako, my dear beloved cousin. Who knew that I had you oh so very close all this time. You were the one who ordered it. I will make you feel pain that you wish you would never have experienced" Serenity said as she turned around and faced Kunzite.

Serenity stared at Kunzite and smiled her eyes sparkling, "Kunzite" she said ever so softly "You would do anything for me right?"

Kunzite stared at Serenity as if in trance and nodded. Serenity smiled widen as she ran her hand across his chest and stood behind him, she looked at Minako

"Kunzie~" Serenity said while speaking in his ear, "I want you to tell me about Minako's plan. Surley you know it don't you?"

Kunzite still in trance nodded and spoke, "Minako Tsukino…"


	16. Chapter 16

**R &R. Thank you~**

"Minako Tsukino…"

"Yes?" Serenity replied.

Mianko looked at Kunzite, her eyes showing, praying.

"Minako Tsukino ordered the death of your parents. At first she hired somebody and that somebody hired an assassin. However, that assassin spared the life of the one it was supposed to kill. Why? I do not know. A few years later she tried again this time she hired somebody that no one would suspect-"

Serenity looked at Mianko, narrowed her eyes and asked, "Who is it?"

"Lady Makoto"

"Lady Makoto?" Serenity repeated.

"Yes, Lady Makoto whom you had grown up with. She was a childhood friend so it was really simple. She offered her what she most wanted in the world and that money, money for her family. Lady Makoto was the one who proceeded to start the fire, but she made a mistake and was also caught in it therefore the fire also killing her."

Serenity turned and stared at Minako,

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Serenity asked.

"I hate you Serenity." Minako replied

"Very well. Endymion, have fun" Serenity replied as she walked away.

"I will, Mistress"

 **AN: I would like to apologize for not updating so often, lifes been hard** **anyways I promise to try my best and thank your for your support!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own sailor moon. Read and review please, thank you!**

Serenity sat in her bed, letting it sink her weight in. She looked down at her hand the ring sparkled in the moonlight. She threw it to the window, the ring hit the window and fell gracefully onto the floor. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to fall back into her bed.

Endymion looked at Minako and sat her down, his eyes went to Kunzite who looked a bit dazed, he walked to him and pressed his hand to his neck knocking him out immediately.

"Endymion…" Minako said quietly.

"Yes?" Endymion replied while moving Kunzite to a chair as well.

"You …you wouldn't actually hurt me, would you? I mean, we…we had something".

Endymion turned and looked at Minako, he walked close to her and knelt in front of her,

"You are very beautiful Minako, but your beauty compared to Serenity's is nothing at all. You have a strong resembles to her. Why do you think I slept with you? But no worries ill treat you with care, after all you did her back the rind that ties her down to me". Endymion replied

Minako stared at him, he leaned in close to her sneaking his hand to her neck he knocked her out as well. He carried her down to the basement where he laid her in a bed, chained her up.

Serenity got up and undressed, she walked to her bathroom and let herself sink into the ice-cold water. She let the water numb her body. Now that she found the killer of her parents she had nothing more to give. She could die, she did sell her soul but to find out he was the man who spared her years ago… who knows what he would to do now. Who knew that this would be so short, so much pain to find out that it was her own blood. Serenity washed herself letting the soap studs fall off her body. Once she was done she stood and stepped out not bothering to dry her body. She crossed her room took her night gown and dressed herself, after she seated herself by the desk and looked at the ring she had picked up, "Endymion…" she whispered.

Endymion looked at Minako awoke. She stared at him and the fear showed in her face, clearly not understanding why she was chained. She looked to her left and saw Endymion sitting in a chair looking at her, she looked to her right and her eyes widen. There was a table with many different tools of sorts. She gulped, she heard a rustle and turned back to Endymion.

Endymion smiled as fear shook Minako, he quietly walked around her and to her right side where the table sat. He could feel her eyes on him, he lightly touched all the tools, spending seconds longer in some finally he picked up a knife. Just your ordinary knife he looked at it and with his hand he swiftly and quickly stabbed the pillow inches away from Minako. He watched as widen even more and stared at him with undeniable fear. He watched her gulp and close her eyes lips moving oh so silently not making a sound…praying he presumed to who? Who knows.

"Why?" Minako whispered.

He looked at her, "It is my Mistress whishes…" he said simply as he ran the tip of the knife down and up her dress.

"What does she have that I don't? I can give you anything!" Minako said.

Endymion shook his head and he put his knife in the table and ripped her dress down the middle, "Serenity is a pure soul that I desire to concur and stain with red. It was our deal I am in charge of carrying out her wishes and desires and once it is done I get to taint her in the most delicious colour".

"She is a sic twisted person" Minako said with venom in her voice.

"Funny you say that, when what you desire the most is to be just like her…enough talking let's play shall we?" Endymion said with an evil smile dancing in his lips.

 **Thank you for the support you have showed me and I apologize for not updating as often as I would like, I kind of forgot about this story…I'm planning on ending it soon if you guys want a specific ending let me know, once again than you for the support!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. READ AT YOUR OWN DICRATION, RATED M. THERE MAY BE VILONCE, RAPE, ABUSE, MURDER AND MORE. SO, READ AT YOUR DISCRATION. Read and Review. Thanx.**

 **I apologize for the long await. Real life is very demanding. I have been working on another story on my breaks in between classes, hopefully you will all like it. I will update it as soon as I can. Thank you once again for the patience. Enjoy?!**

Minako stared at Endymion as he moved her torn dress so that he could have a clear view of her. Slowly he ran his knife in circles around her stomach.

"Please…Endymion…don't…" Minako replied softly.

Endymion looked at her while his hand moved the so that the tip of the knife rested on her belly. He pushed it down a bit, making Minako whimper in pain.

"I won't apologize because I won't mean it, but in another universe maybe I would gladly serve you" replied Endymion as he pushed the knife all the way down, watching it sink into her flesh.

Minako's eyes widen and she opened her mouth, but no scream, no sound came out.

Endymion pulled the knife out as blood poured out, he struck her on the side, Minako pulling on the chains. He trailed his knife to her heart and smiled as he met Minako's eyes, who were slowly closing, her breath shallow. Endymion struck it down, like if he was killing a fish, he twisted his knife, and pulled it out. Minako's eyes widen and shut down as quickly as a blink of the eye. With his hand, Endymion brushed some of her hair away from her face,

"Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous…if you could look at yourself now what would you say? Hmm…I wonder…if you picked a different path would I still have been able to see you this gorgeous? Who knows. So, thank you Minako." Endymion said as he set down his knife on the table and left.

Walking up the stairs, passing by the long hallways, he came to the door that he most wanted. He opened the door without knocking, looking around he noticed the figure on the bed, he walked towards it and stood at the end of the bed.

Feeling like somebody was watching her, she opened her eyes and sat up. Hey eyes connected with royal blue. Endymion watched as she sat up and stared at him. He smirked,

"Let's play, shall we?" Endymion said as he took off his suit jacket.

Serenity stared at him as he took his jacket off and loosen his tie. Serenity rested her head back softly into the pillow. Endymion climbed onto the bed and on top of Serenity, he placed each leg on either of her sides, he placed his palms right next to her face and with his right hand touched her face ever so gently. Serenity stared at him as he touched her face gently, she watched as his eyes became a dark color and he seemed to tremble as he touched her. She looked right into his eyes,

"Thank you" Serenity said softly.

Endymion paused and looked at her.

"Why are you thanking me?" questioned Endymion.

Serenity blinked slowly and smiled, a smile that was so innocent and bright,

"You did it, you helped me avenge my parents and that is all I ever wanted".

"I see…" replied Endymion.

He stared at her for a few seconds before he swept down and kissed her passionately on her lips. Serenity's eyes widen for a second and then closed, she allowed him to dominate her completely. Endymion kissed her moving his hand up to her hair, he grabbed some in a fist and pulled at it hard. Endymion smiled as he heard Serenity gasped, using his other hand he pulled a small pocket knife out of his pocket. Opening it he ran the tip across her neck and his tongue followed. He pulled away enough to remove her top. He continued running his knife all over her chest, he moved it down her stomach and came to a stop where her panties were. He placed his knife on the side and removed her panties. Endymion kissed her inner thing and looked up at her, his royal eyes looking in to hers. Serenity stared at him as he went down on her. She threw her head back and moaned as a new sensation took over her body. After a few moments, she felt Endymion stop. She opened her eyes and looked at him, he had removed his pants and was holding her legs up, before Serenity could do anything he plunged into her. She gasped out in surprise. He went in her hard, tears started to form in Serenity's eyes. Suddenly he stopped. Endymion looked at her and noticed the tears. He grabbed his pocket knife and moved it long her neck, deep enough to draw blood. The tears in Serenity's eyes spilled, it burned. Endymion made more cuts around her body. He placed the tip in her shoulder and let it go into her skin. Serenity clamped her mouth as more tears ran from her eyes. Endymion leaned forward and looked at her eyes,

"Cry for me" he said.

Serenity opened her mouth and screamed as pain shot her. Endymion smirked and pounded into her again. He ran his hands around her body letting the blood spear across her skin. Serenity voice was load as she protested. Endymion removed himself as he rolled Serenity over he grabbed pillows and stuffed them under her so that her ass was in the air. He grabbed her waist and thrusted into her. Serenity cried out in pain as Endymion grabbed her hair from the back and pulled hard at it, making her life her head. Growling Endymion stopped and grabbed her from the hair, pulling her he led her to the desk. He slammed her into the desk making her start to bleed for the nose. He spread her legs and proceeded to do the same. Serenity cried out as Endymion violated her. She started to get dizzy. No longer knowing what position she was on. She felt Endymion pick her up and lay her somewhere soft. She could feel felt him open her mouth she felt something think go in. She didn't know what it was but she felt it go in and out. She tried to stay awake but darkness soon consumed her. Endymion looked at serenity when he felt no response. He went down and took his member into his hand, he guided it into Serenity's pussy and pushed in and out at a slow pace. His knife still lay in the bed. He felt himself come close to release, he grabbed his knife and put it right where Serenity's heart would be. He pulled almost all the way out just leaving the tip in, then he plunged in hard and fast, and the same time he plunged the knife all the way and twisted as he came. He looked at Serenity and knew he killed. He got up and went to the bathroom where he washed himself and changed to a clean pair of cloths. He looked at Serenity,

"You are the most beautiful covered in red" he said out loud.

Endymion went to the door opened it and pulled took the gallon of gasoline he threw it into the room, he poured some on top of Serenity and stopped when he noticed the ring on her finger. He took it. He grabbed a match from his pocket and lit the room. He walked out throwing a match every once in a while. He walked out of the mansion and onto the road when he was a good distance he looked back at the burning mansion.

"It was a pleasure to service you Mistress Serenity" he said as he bowed. He stood up and walked away never once looking back.

 **So, this is the end. Let me know what you all think. I'm thinking of making a short epilogue featuring Rei but I'm not sure let me know if I should or if I shouldn't. Thank you all for your support.**


End file.
